Revelations
by GGfan999
Summary: Set after Casey and Sam broke up. Derek and Casey both like each other but when Derek confesses, Casey isn't sure what she should do. PERMINANT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**  
**

_Chapter 1:_

Casey and Sam broke up a couple days ago. She thought that it was because they weren't working out but she knew that there was more to that. She just didn't want to admit it.

For the last couple of months, Casey and Derek got pretty close. They didn't fight as much and they actually hung out together sometimes. Over those couple of months, Derek and Casey began to develop feelings that they never knew they can have.

"Casey, Can I talk to you," asked Derek as he came through the door? He heard that she and Sam just broke up and maybe this could be there chance of finally being a couple.

"Knock much," she was beginning to get annoyed with the fact that Derek came into her room without the slightness thought of actually knocking. "What are you doing…?" Casey wasn't able to finish her thought because Derek had kissed her. She couldn't believe how good it felt. She wanted to be with Derek for so long but deep down she knew that this was wrong and that they should stop so she pushed Derek away. "I'm sorry Derek, we can't do this!"

"Why not," he said taken aback, "You know you want this as much as I do so I don't see the problem. So what if we are step-siblings, the only thing that really matters is how we feel about each other."

"Wow, when did you come to be such the romantic," she said. She could tell that she had really hurt him by resisting. She was surprised that she could actually hurt the famous Derek. "I'm sorry Derek, I really really am but we can't do this, especially now that Sam and I have broken up."

"There is a lot you don't know about me but we can do this. We both have feelings for each other and you know it. I'm just confused on why we have to wait."

"God Derek, haven't I already told you why about a million times," Casey tried to tell him. She was getting annoyed that Derek wouldn't listen to her and she had to explain the same thing over and over again.

"Fine, you win. We'll wait. I hope you are happy," he finally said, "I don't usually do this but you matter so much to me and I really really don't want to lose you. I love you Casey, I hope you know that." He left without waiting for her response. The second he left she said a quiet 'I love you too.' She just wished she was able to tell him that before he took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daisy**

_Chapter 2:_

Derek was in the kitchen getting something to eat. Casey came into the room wanting to talk to Derek. It had been a week since they had that talk and Casey was finally ready to talk. "Derek, Can I talk to you?"

Derek looked up, "Sure, let's go up to my room so we can talk in private." Casey nodded and they went up. Once they got up, Derek said, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm ready," she said. She hoped that Derek already knew what she was talking about.

"Ready for what," Derek asked even though he already knew the answer.

"You know what I'm talking about. You can't be that stupid can you? I just wanted to tell you that I'm finally ready and we can finally be together."

Derek was happy that she finally was ready but he still wanted to make sure that she was serious. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. I haven't been more serious about anything in my whole life. I love you Derek!" She had finally said it and she was happy. Derek kissed her right then. She responded immediately. They were both finally happy and they bother were enjoying it completely.

"I love you too," Derek said between Kisses.

They were kissing for about five minutes before Casey pulled way again. "What's wrong," Derek asked?

"Oh nothing; I was just thinking that's all."

"About what?"

"About how we should tell people."

"Oh that," Derek said. He knew that this conversation was going to come out eventually; he just didn't think it would be now.

"I mean, I'm not sure if we should tell people or just keep it quiet for a while."

"How about we just forget about it now and talk about it later. Let's just enjoy the moment." He kissed her again but Casey still pushed him away.

"This is a serious matter Derek. How can you not get that?"

"I do get it, I just don't get why we have to deal with this now. I mean we just got together a half an hour ago," he said.

"Okay, I guess your right. We can talk about this in the morning."

"Thank you. I've been saying that all along. Now lets forget about all that and just enjoy the moment."

"Sounds good to me," Casey said. They kissed again. This time there was more passion and force than the other two combined. They were finally together and they were happy about that.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

Casey and Derek have been dating for about a month and everything was going smoothly. No one had any idea that they were dating except for their best friends, Sam and Emily. They saw it happening so they both very happy for them. Since everything was going smoothly, Casey thought it was finally time to tell people.

Casey and Derek were making out and soon Casey pushed him away. "I've been thinking, and I think we should finally tell people."

"Are you sure," Derek asked?

"Yeah," Casey replied, "I mean, we've been dating for about a month and everything seems to be going smoothly."

"True." They kissed.

"So I think now would be the perfect time to tell people. I mean, what could go wrong."

"Okay, we'll tell people. What ever makes you happy."

"Thanks Derek. So its settled then, Tomorrow we'll finally tell people. Thank you Derek," She kissed him and then left. 'Of course, she has to do homework' Derek thought to himself. Suddenly Derek was having second thoughts about telling people. He liked how things were going now, he didn't get why they had to tell people now. Couldn't they just wait a little bit longer?

Wanting to get some advice, he called his best friend Sam. It rang for about 20 seconds before someone picked up. "Who is it," Sam asked?

"It's me Derek. I need your help about something."

"So what do you want help on?"

"Its about Casey."

"Ah, so what did she do this time?"

"She wants to tell people but I'm not sure if we should anymore."

"Did you tell her that?"

"What do you think? Of course I didn't. She would flip."

"Well, I think you should anyways. If you don't, she will still tell people and will never know that you didn't want to tell people just yet. You know,. Before you were with Casey, you were so much better than this. You always used to tell your girlfriends that you didn't like something."

"Well Casey is different, she matters a lot to me and I really don't want to loser her."

"You definatly won't loser her over this. She might get mad at you for not tell her though."

"You're right. I'm going to tell her now."

"Good, I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Thanks for everything by the way."

"Sure okay," Sam hung up. He missed the old Derek, the one before he started to date Casey. He just wished he knew a way that he could Change him back to how he used to be.

Derek knocked on Casey's door. She opened it. "Hey Derek," Casey said. They kissed before Derek went into the room.

"Hey, I want to talk to you about something," he said as he sat down on her bed.

"About what?"

"I don't think we should tell people just yet."

"Why?"

"I just don't get what the rush is."

"Its been a month Derek! Don't you think that's long enough."

"I just think that since everything is great, I don't think that we have to deal with people just yet," Derek said.

"Okay, could we at least tell the family? I hate having to lie to them."

"I guess that's okay. I just don't think we should tell the school just yet."

"your repretation right?"

"Casey you have to understand that I'm still the most popular guy in school and I'm just not ready to let go of let just yet."

"I thought you were over that?"

"Apparently I'm not. I'm so sorry Casey."

"It's okay, I know that your repretation is important to you and I know that I can't change that."

"Thank you Casey!" They kissed, then Derek left. "Hey wait," Casey yelled after him.

"What," Derek said as he turned around and moved closer to Casey.

"When should we tell the family?"

"How about tonight," Derek suggested. "I mean, its better to get it over with sooner than later."

"your right," Casey said. "We've waited long enough anyways."

"Yep, I have to go now. I have hockey practice in less than an hour."

"Okay bye, I'll see you later."

"Yep," They kissed goodbye and then Derek was off.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Dinner Time_

"Family, Derek and I have something to tell you," Casey said.

"What," they all said.

"The thing is that…" Casey wasn't able to finish her sentence because Derek finished it for her.

"Casey and I are going out." Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say. "How long has this been going on," Casey's mother asked?

"About a month." Casey responded.

"Why didn't you guys tell us sooner," Derek's father asked?

"I don't know, we just thought that waiting to tell people was the right thing to do," Casey said. She really wanted to know what they thought about this but their expressions were unreadable. "Are you okay with this?" She pointed towards her and Derek to show them what she meant by 'this.'

Casey's mother and Derek's father both looked at each other. They could tell that they were figuring out what would be the best response. "No we're not," they finally said. "you guys are step-siblings after all."

They were both afraid of this. "why? Who cares if we are stepsiblings? We love each other and that's the only thing that should matter."

"We're sorry but we can't let you guys do this. This is incest we're talking about here. Incest is illegal you know."

"But we're not blood related," Casey tried to explain. "Incest only counts when you are blood related and besides, George hasn't even adopted us yet, and you haven't adopted Derek, Edwin, and Marty yet."  
"Sorry guys, we just can't let you guys do this. I mean, what do you think people will say when they find out that you are dating your step sibling?"

"No one has to know about this. We can keep it quiet as long as you want. We just want to be together; we love each other!" Casey was annoyed that her parents were being so unreasonable. She also didn't get why Derek wasn't saying anything. "Please understand, we really want to be together!"

"I'm so sorry Casey but we still can't let you guys do this. Our decision is final so don't try to change our minds."

Casey was angry now. Derek was too. "I can't believe you guys are being so unfair. I will never forgive you and if you guys expect us to talk to you guys ever again, don't count on it," Casey yelled. "Come one Derek, we're leaving!" Casey stormed off with Derek following behind her. They heard their parents calling after them but they wouldn't stop. They just kept on going. They were both very mad at their parents for acting this way.


End file.
